Saranghae
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: 10 palabras para la parejita Hikaru  Haruhi impuestas en los retos de Naleeh. Saranghae es una palabra Coreana que significa Te quiero
1. Jardin

No quería ni pensar. Mejor dicho, no debía pensar más si es que aquello era bueno o malo; Kaoru se lo había dicho pero él seguía dándole vueltas mientras paseaba por el jardín. A veces sus hormonas le jugaban una mala pasada; era horrible aquello. Sin duda él podía ser horrible, era un poco tosco con Haruhi… ¡¡si hasta Renge se lo había dicho!! Y si ella lo decía era motivo para echarse a temblar, o por lo menos para pensar largo y tendido sobre aquello.

Por suerte el jardín de la casa de los Hitachiin era grande y daba para pensar en por que había hecho aquello. Una cosa era que Haruhi le gustara, otra era aquella. Robarle un beso… Hikaru se tocó los labios con una sonrisa de bobo en sus facciones para suspirar luego. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y movió la cabeza negando aquello. Vale que Haruhi no era como las otras chicas, vale que de cierto modo ella era especial.

Pero robarle aquel beso era algo "cruel". Aunque a él se le antojaba tan o más dulce que cualquiera de las tartas que Hani-sempai comiera. Aquellos labios no solo lo habían tentado (Kaoru había dicho que era culpa de sus hormonas revolucionadas), atormentado y desquiciado, sino que en un simple roce lo habían enardecido de tal manera que pensaba volver a besarla.

Aún cuando le costara la cabeza, que el propio King le cortara, tenía que volver a besarla. No era tan malo aquello, ¿verdad?


	2. Vida

Haruhi tembló una vez más. Con la cabeza entre las piernas volvió a intentar respirar hondo. Un trueno, dos más. Parecía como si la vida se le fuera entre ellos, escapando por las puertas abiertas del cielo que volvía a tronar una vez más. Suspiró, ni el respirar hondo como le había dicho Kaoru sirvió. Tenía miedo, era un miedo horrible, irracional, irreflexivo…

Sintió unas manos acariciando su vientre mientras los brazos la arropaban rodeando su fino y pequeño cuerpo, un beso sobre sus cabellos…

- No pasa nada, calmate…

El cuerpo de Hikaru era un poco más grande que el suyo. Otro trueno sacudió la tierra, rasgando en dos la nocturna cortina celestial.

Aunque las puertas no se cerraran, aunque mil truenos más vinieran no pasaría nada, ya no existía el miedo ya que Hikaru estaba a su lado. Él siempre la protegería.


	3. Tortuga

Habían vuelto a salir juntos, había sido Haruhi quien previniendo el cumpleaños de Hani-sempai se lo había pedido. Quería comprarle algo al "pequeño" del Host-Club, era el segundo año de conocerle y aunque ya no se veían tanto como antes, él era su sempai y quería tener un detalle en ese día. Por eso había arrastrado a Hikaru solo con ella.

Pasearon toda la mañana por un enorme centro comercial, buscaron dulces, alguna prenda de ropa (por pedido de Hikaru), algún animalito de compañía, una tarta… Nada. No había nada que fuera del gusto del Hitachiin, o eso pensaba ella. Hikaru hubiera tomado la primera tarta de fresas y nata y se hubiera ido, pero, su idea era la de aprovechar el día y pasar mucho más tiempo a su lado:

-Hikaru

- ¿Hmm?

- Eso – susurró ella señalando una simpática tortuga de peluche que les miraba desde el escaparate de una tienda con aquellos enormes ojos negros, parecidos en ternura a los de su sempai.

Hikaru sonrió levemente y asintió, esperaba que aquello le gustara a Hani-sempai ya que había supuesto otra salida al lado de Haruhi.


	4. Sobre

Todo el Host-Club palideció al ver aquello. Haruhi aún no llegaba. Los chicos rodeaban aquella mesita redonda donde descansaba la cosa que tanto llamó su atención, hasta Renge paró su siempre magistral entrada al club por ello. Un pequeño sobre rosa a nombre de Haruhi.

- Lo abrimos.

- No es conveniente – susurró Kaoru a su imprudente hermano.

- ¡¡Lo abriremos!! ¡¡A saber que clase de depravado se le ocurre mandarle algo así a mi dulce y tierna hijita!!

- No Tama-chan a Haru-chan podría sentarle mal, ¿ne Takashi?

- Si –dijo el moreno.

- Pero… -comenzó Hikaru – Tono…

- No creo que sea conveniente, es una admiradora de Haruhi-san – les dijo Renge examinando aquel sobre desde lejos.

- ¿Mi qué? – todos dieron la vuelta sorprendidos, Haruhi había llegado. Caminó el poco trayecto hasta la mesita y observó el sobre rosado. Con un leve suspiro lo tomó abriendolo y leyendolo ante la mirada de todos para cerrarlo sin darle importancia alguna; aunque interiormente reía.

Seguramente Hikaru estaba demasiado celoso. Y luego, se lo demostraría…


	5. Certificado

Había llegado por fin el día que Haruhi soñó al comienzo de toda la aventura en el Ouran, el día en el que les daban aquel certificado con el que finalizaba sus estudios. Tantos días allí, tanto aprendido, tantas aventuras… Entre todo aquello había algo que jamás olvidaría, el club de Hosts. El lugar al que llegó sin proponérselo y en el que se quedó deseándolo.

Aquellas personas, cada una de ellas era especial a su manera y a todos los apreciaba aunque no por igual. Existía una de ellas a la que quería más, por quien sentía algo más profundo que admiración o cariño…

Aquel certificado era especial, si lo era.

Mucho…

Pero Hikaru lo era aún más.


	6. Verde

Hikaru la observaba atento, no era la primera vez que la veía así vestida pero estaba preciosa. Era el primer vestido de fiesta que le veía que no solo le quedaba bien, le quedaba demasiado bien. Aquel color verde agua se veía contrastado con el castaño de los ojos y del cabello de ella. Brillaba con una luz única, aún cuando estuviera bailando con Tamaki.

Aquel vestido era de una seda especial, aquella que su madre solo trabajaba para ocasiones especiales y el pedido de su hijo lo era. Él quería verla como una autentica princesa, la más hermosa de todo el Ouran y la había conseguido… aún cuando Tono se comenzara a poner pesado y no la dejara en paz.

Hikaru frunció el ceño y estiró la mano hasta ellos quienes pasaban a su lado, Haruhi dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Tamaki y tomó la mano de Hikaru quien la apretó posesivamente contra su cuerpo.

Aquella princesa solo iba a ser custodiada por él… si ella quería, claro.


End file.
